Hey, Can I Borrow a Pencil?
by CaliTues
Summary: In which, Namine complains of her math partner.


**Ohgawd. Another Roxine. Why? I don't know. **

Today started out great, I had aced my biology test. Didn't crash in Driver's Ed. And to top it all off, I was able to steal a friend's soda at lunch! And so I walked into my last block class, all peppy, and ready to tackle some algebraic equations. And noticed we had paired work. I. Hate. Paired. Work. In. That. Class. Why you might ask? Do not be fooled by this statement. I absolutely love having to share the burden of a grade with a fellow classmate. But in this particular class, I always have the _same_ partner, and he's, to put it nicely, completely rude, obnoxious and a total idiot. And, he wasn't the person I wanted to see in _this_ class. Not _now_.

He was sitting at our usual spot in the classroom. In the back, two desks side by side, and ready for him to copy away at all of _my_ answers. And for the record, I am completely against this. At _all_ costs. It just irks me, that we sit in here for an hour at a time, and he does _nothing_ while profiting from my work and headaches. And thus, keeping him in this class.

Now if I'm remembering correctly, a while back, save a few girlfriends and brain cells ago, this boy was, believe it or not, quite intelligent. And it was I who use to copy off of him. Though, he never knew this, and this was when I began to appreciate the people who circled the whole answer in a multiple choice test and not just write the letter. Even though for that, I learned how to copy hand motions for the easy letters; A, B, C, D, and E. Open ended and essays, were a complete and utter failure on my part.

But I'm rambling, and as I do not wish to transcend down the road that is my memory of junior high, I will continue on with my class time.

I sat down next to him, angrily slamming my books down onto the desk, hoping to get my point across that I was indeed, still upset with our current arrangement.

He didn't even flinch. He just sat there, staring at the red head, (My best friend who will _not_ partner up with me in this class, because A) "Being your partner is just an excuse for me to not do anything, and, you know I don't want to take advantage of you," and B) "OMG SORA'S IN THIS CLASS!" in which she squealed and then ran out of the room to hide the fact that it was her who so loudly announced to the already knowing students of the classroom that Sora, was indeed in that class, in that particular block.) who was sitting in front of us, wearing a quite revealing skirt and who seemed to be just itching for all of the males' attention in the classroom. This irked me beyond belief, how could he do this in front of _me?_ I cleared my throat.

"I need a pencil." He said, snapping his attention away from my friend's thighs.

I had two problems with this statement. One, that it was a statement, not a polite question, of someone asking if they could have a pencil. A flat out statement, that meant he demanded to be supplied with that of which he asked for. Two, was the fact that he didn't even acknowledge my existence before this, until he was done checking out the legs of my friend. Most people would be fine with this. I mean, come on, he _only_ copied my work and all.

But, I, being the kind hearted and easily manipulative (damn my low self esteem) person that I was, gave him a spare pencil I had in my purse.

Now I could honestly say I was equally pissed off when he did not even _mutter_ a word of thanks. I would have been sufficed with a _mutter,_ people. And I got _nothing_.

But, I also let this slide, and began to work on our assignment. About forty problems on matrices and the like, not too hard, not hard at all, actually.

As we sat, and I worked diligently away at the problems, I would occasionally look up to see if he was even copying what I wrote down. And this was when I saw it; he was _chewing_ on _my_ pencil. The one I let him _borrow_ despite his rude way of obtaining it.

Now, I know what you think I did, you all believe that I completely freaked out and asked him to kindly remove my perfectly shaped writing utensil from his, beautiful, white teeth.

But again, I will surprise you all in doing, absolutely nothing. I mean, it's just a pencil right? No big deal, I can buy another pack at the dollar store.

But, then we have this other problem. You see, he looked absolutely adorable while doing this. And thus brings up the fact that, I kind of…

Ha. You all thought I was going to say I found myself attracted to this guy. Well, you are all wrong once again.

I am, in no way shape or form attracted to him. Why? Well for one, his gorgeous blond hair, basically defies gravity. And if you have learned anything in this tale, is that I am all and completely for laws of _all_ kinds, especially those that say your Algebra partner is not allowed to feed on your pencils. Another reason? Well, while most of the time, he is a complete and utter bum, he does have his sweet moments where he'll come up to me in the hallway and flirt away. Just flirt, flirt, and flirt. Pulling my hair, tickling my side, and any other thing he can think of on the spot. Cute? No. Annoying? Yes.

Maybe I'm being hard on the guy, I mean, we've been friends, ugh though it pains me to say it, since we we're little. And I mean _little_, like so little we could have _bathed_ together and it wouldn't matter because we had no memories of our first years together.

But he became idiotic, and I wanted to get into law school. And so we went our separate ways. Until this semester that is. And now, he's _everywhere_. In my classes, in the courtyard at lunch. _Everywhere._

Okay, so maybe I've been denying it. I do… I am, somewhat attracted to him. But only because of his promise to always be there when I needed him. And he has been. And even though he made that promise at the age of five, where Play-Dough and cereal rained over all, he's kept it. And though he doesn't make sandwiches out of Play-Dough or eat cereal anymore, (he's upgraded to the wonderful world of Poptarts) he's _still_ the same boy that I've always been friends with. Now we're math partners, whether I like it or not.

Now, I know, that I've denied liking him, and called him an idiot, but come on, it's normal right? I can be nervous about a one year anniversary. Oops, did I mention we're dating?

**Oh jeez. This was a random thought, made on the topic of pencil chewing. Namine is obviously some smarty pants. While her and Roxas, (said boy) are dating. Blarg. Review please. **


End file.
